hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 54 (Season 2)
, originally published as , is a chapter of Yoko Kamio's Boys Over Flowers Season 2. The chapter was first released on August 6, 2017 in Japan and America. It was followed by chapter fifty-five on August 20. Six months later, Oto Edogawa starts her final year at Eitoku Academy. The school has changed drastically thanks to Haruto Kaguragi's win against Tenma Hase. Haruto arranges to hold a joint summer school with Momonozono Academy. Plot In January, Oto Edogawa and Hitoshi Konoe are waiting while Tenma Hase is having surgery on his right arm. Anxious about the outcome, Konoe is promises to "change his way and be a good person." Oto then narrates that she "was able to start her final year of high school", despite her absences. The state of Eitoku Academy has changed drastically as the "depressing atmosphere" has been lifted. Eitoku has received over a thousand new applicants and new additions of the school are planned to be added in the future. One student compares it to the glory days of the F4. The students buzz with excitement, when the Correct 5 arrive at school. Issa Narumiya asks if they have joint classes with Momonozono Academy, which someone confirms. Airi Maya irritably says "what, again?" A group of Momonozono students then enter the school gates. Several of them are fans of the Correct 5 and begin voicing their admiration to the group. A fan of Haruto Kaguragi asks Kaito Taira about where he went as he has seemingly disappeared. Issa and Sugimaru Eibi begin discussing how much Haruto has changed. Megumi Nishidome says "Haruto was always cool", but Issa insists that "he was more the cute type before." Later, Tenma visits Haruto at his house. He talks about his surgery and rehabilitation, which were successful as he has returned to school. The conversation turns to the "Manly Man Festival". Tenma reveals to Haruto that he and Oto have broken up. Haruto states that "it does not matter anymore", meaning he has given up on Oto. The two of them then talk about the upcoming joint summer school between their schools. The next day, Oto makes up her mind to apologize to Haruto, when Airi greets her and tells her about the summer school. Oto does not plan to attend it, so Airi pleads with Haruto to persuade her. He says "so what?" Character appearances *Airi Maya *Haruto Kaguragi *Hitoshi Konoe *Issa Narumiya *Kaito Taira *Kobayashi *Megumi Nishidome *Oto Edogawa *Sugimaru Eibi *Tenma Hase *Yukie Edogawa Notes *Just a few words were changed in the volume version, including "the guy who went through a lot and changed during summer vacation" to "he's like that cliche of the guy who has a transformative experience over summer break." *This chapter, chapters one, seven, forty-three, seventy, and one hundred are the only so far to have the title page published in color. References See also Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Chapters Category:Boys Over Flowers Season 2 chapters